In the oil and gas industry, geophysical prospecting techniques are commonly used to aid in the search for and evaluation of subterranean hydrocarbon deposits. Generally, a seismic energy source is used to generate a seismic signal that propagates into the earth and is at least partially reflected by subsurface seismic reflectors (i.e., interfaces between underground formations having different acoustic impedances). The reflections may be recorded by seismic detectors located at or near the surface of the earth, in a body of water, or at known depths in boreholes, and the resulting seismic data may be processed to yield information relating to the location of the subsurface reflectors and the physical properties of the subsurface formations. Land systems often include a large number of sensors that are connected by cables, to a central recording station. Power and data are transmitted by way of the cables. Ground leakage is a common problem in land systems. A particular problem is the earth leakage between the geophone string and the ground in analog systems.